


Never

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: Really short and angst fic containing 3 x 15 spoilers. Cyrus thinks about what happened with TJ and Kira while in jail with the Good Hair crew."Are you avoiding me?""Never."When was TJ ever going to like Cyrus back?In that moment, it hit him like a hammer to the head.Never.





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Haha sorry for the angst, it's a little spoilery but mainly a brief insight into the mind of Cyrus after what happened with TJ and Kira in 3 x15. It's a bit rushed and really short so I'm really sorry about that.

"Are you avoiding me?" 

"Never." 

It wasn't a full lie, Cyrus reassured himself guiltily. He'd never intended to avoid TJ after seeing him at the park. 

But Kira was there. 

On the swings. 

Their place. 

And the worst thing was, TJ looked happy. Really happy.

Cyrus had been replaced. The only person he could talk to like this? Yeah, right. 

In hindsight, he should have still seen it coming, though. made a great couple-she was pretty, and a basketball player. She was athletic. Cyrus was not. She was cool. Cyrus was not. She was making TJ happy. Cyrus was not.

It hurt. Cyrus temporarily wondered whether or not he was being overly dramatic. Besides, TJ could date who he wanted. It just wasn't Cyrus. 

Cyrus tried to swallow back his feelings of jealousy as he looked back at the couple. 

He was probably deluding himself, anyway, believing that TJ liked him back. 

That was all on him. 

Cyrus looked around the cell, still shocked his life had come to this. He'd never imagined himself to be in so much trouble in his life. 

Then again, he hadn't exactly expected TJ and Kira to be on the swings together. He felt as though he'd lost TJ to Kira. 

He had tried to be happy for TJ. That's all he wanted. For TJ to be happy. If that wasn't with him, then so be it. 

Cyrus became enveloped in a colour of kaledioscope of bright memories with TJ. When they first met properly at the swings. TJ helping him with a somersault. Cyrus helping TJ with his dyscalculia and them eating and laughing afterwards. TJ's basketball game with Buffy and apology rap. Mornings spent at TJ's locker, discussing everything and nothing at the same time. Hanging up those posters. The muffin bet. Them talking through the try outs. TJ asking him to hang out and saying he talked about him to his friends. Motorbiking with TJ's friends. Talking after making up at the swings, after TJ told him that he was the only person he could talk to like this, and the discussion of events at the waterfall later on. Hanging out at the library together after school to do homework or in the canteen with their friends at lunch. Spending time together at the swings or at the Spoon. TJ turning up unexpectedly at his Bubbé's Shiva with challah bread to support him when he was grieving. Cyrus helping out at the gym where TJ worked. Walks in the park together. TJ asking Cyrus to do a costume with him. 

That's where the memories faded to grey, and all good memories left remaining were tainted by the bitterness as Cyrus replayed all the bad moments in his head.

The way TJ pushed him away when it came to opening up to Cyrus. Not leaving with him during the incident with Reed-alternatively opting to choose Reed and Lester over him, and succumbing to peer pressure (not to mention placing himself in a dangerous situation). The arguments when TJ was stressed about a maths test and snapped at Cyrus, before apologising in a flimsy manner the next day. All the times their friendship was hanging by a thread leading up to the incident of Costume Day. Not calling Cyrus about the change of plan. 

Changing his plans, period.

Hanging out with Kira at the only place he could go to when he felt down and having it tainted. TJ giving Kira a piggy back and laughing with her. 

There had been times where TJ and Cyrus had been together, and TJ would give him a look that would make his heart race and the stolen glances when TJ thought that Cyrus wasn't looking. Times where Cyrus believed there could have been something more. 

But he was wrong. 

Cyrus thought back to seeing TJ and Kira enjoying themselves at the park together. Kira turning up where TJ and Cyrus were meeting up. She was everywhere TJ went. Despite TJ vehemently denying the possibility that they were a couple, Cyrus could sense something more going on there. They sure looked like a couple to him. He hoped they were happy. They deserved it. They deserved each other, truly. He was being selfish. He was sure TJ was off having fun somewhere by now, and was glad to think of it. 

TJ would never know what it was like to ponder, day in and day out, about a crush, only to believe it was unrequited. He'd never feel like that in his entire life. That must be nice.

Cyrus sighed heavily, heatbroken. When was TJ ever going to like him back? 

His mind brought him once more to the awful image of TJ and Kira at the swings together. 

At that moment, it hit him like a hammer to the head. 

Never.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments if you liked this!


End file.
